Nekozawa's Truth Serum
by Akira Makoto
Summary: Nekozawa decides he's a bit bored and wants to toy with Tamaki and Haruhi. What will Happen? Please R&R! This is my first Fan Fic!


Haruhi sighed, "Today is just like any other day" she thought as she looked around the room. "Let's play the, which one is Hikaru game!" Hikaru and Kouhru Hitachin shouted. Tamaki Suoh was, as usual, sitting on the couch with another beautiful rich girl showering her with his sugary compliments. Haruhi grimaced as the pang of jealousy ran through her. She wondered just when their unusual friendship had turned into unrequited love. Not that Tamaki had turned her down, but really, he's constantly surrounded by rich beautiful girls. She sighed for the hundredth time today as she once again thought to herself; "How on earth could he ever love me back? I'm not beautiful, I'm not rich, I'm simply a commoner who managed to get into Ouran High School on a scholarship." She inwardly winced as she played through her self-evaluation and continued around the room. "Cake! Cake!" Haruhi giggled, same old Hunny-Sempai, cake in one hand, Usa-Chan in the other. And as usual Mori-Sempai is quietly at Hunny's side. And of course Kyoya Ootori, always the conniving businessman, trying to sell more of his photo books, the most popular? Well Haruhi Fujioka of course, she may be new, she may be a girl, but she is a natural Host. Haruhi smiled to herself, "That's right, just another day at the Ouran High School Host Club!"

Tamaki thoroughly enjoyed the Host Club; he had after all created it. He loved using his natural charm and beauty to make girls happy, but nevertheless there was still one girl that his talents never worked on, Haruhi Fujioka. "The one girl I want it to work on more than anything in the world…" Tamaki had gradually fallen in love with this boyish girl that had stumbled into the Host Club the beginning of this year. He is constantly stating that he is her "father" but that is simply a cover up, he loved her, and was getting harder and harder to control his feelings around her. "Oh Haruhi," he thought "if only I knew how you felt…" Little did they know, soon something would cause both their feelings to surface in a very interesting way.

Nekozawa-Sempai popped into the Host Club with Belzaneph, completely donned in black of course. He snickered, "No one is here yet, how fortunate for me!" he pulled out a small glass vial and poured a little into two cups of tea and left his note alongside them. Suddenly he heard footsteps coming down the hall, hurriedly he ran back to the Black Magic Club, but taking enough time to drop the empty vial where someone specific would find it. Kyoya-sempai walked in and saw the vial, (also taking note of the fresh tea and note) picking it up he read:

Nekozawa Truth Serum

Add to any beverage and the drinker will be unable to control his words, he will undoubtedly speak the truth to anyone and everyone.

Kyoya smirked as he also read the note accompanying the tea:

To: Haruhi Fujioka & Tamaki Suoh

From: Nekozawa-Sempai

(I promise it's not poisoned, just an expression of my gratitude for helping me with my little sister, Kiri.)

Of course Kyoya left it alone, he was curious as to what would happen, besides, it wouldn't profit him any to tell the two of them what was in the tea, at least not yet. He adjusted his glasses as the rest of the Host Club walked in, "This," he thought, "will certainly be an interesting day."

Tamaki was the first to see the tea, "Haruhi! Haruhi! Look! Nekozawa-Sempai gave us a Thank-you gift!" Without so much as a second thought he downed the tea. Haruhi was suspicious but drank it anyway. All of the sudden Kyoya very obviously looked at the empty vial. Hikaru and Kouhru jumped up, "Kyoya! What's that?" they both asked in unison. "Oh, this? It's nothing really, Nekozawa left it behind." He adjusted his glasses as he set the vial on the table. Hunny-Sempai picked it up and read the label out loud (but of course it sounded completely harmless in his extremely cute voice) "Nekozawa's Truth Serum?" Tamaki started to hyperventilate as all color drained out of Haruhi's face. To everyone's surprise, the usually quiet Haruhi began to freak out, "OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING! I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE DRUNK THAT! WHAT AM I GONNA DO NOW? What if I tell Tamaki" Quickly she threw her hand over her mouth. Stopping herself before she said something she knew she would regret. Everyone stared at her in wonder, well, almost everyone. Tamaki stood there speechless for a moment then he whispered, "What was she going to say…"

In all the commotion no one had seen Kyoya sneak off to the Black Magic Club. As he walked through the door Nekozawa greeted him, "Kyoya! To what do we owe the pleasure of this visit? Do you need me to curse one of your older brothers for you?" "No, No, I don't need anything of the sort Nekozawa-Sempai, I simply have a question for you." Kyoya answered. "Very well then, what question might you have that Belzaneph and I can answer for you?"  
Kyoya adjusted his glasses and looked at Nekozawa, "Will that truth serum you put in Tamaki and Haruhi's tea really work?"  
Nekozawa grinned evilly, "Of course not my curious Kohai, I simply wanted to have a bit of fun toying with them. You see I knew you would tell them, and I knew that you would wait till after they drank it."  
"I see." Kyoya smirked, "Maybe I should get to know him a bit more" he thought "we seem to think alike."

Meanwhile back at the Host Club, Haruhi was staying as far away from everyone as possible for fear she would say something she would really regret. Or at least she was trying to…  
"Haruhi, please tell daddy what you were going to say!" Tamaki was trying desperately to find out what it was exactly that Haruhi was going to such great lengths to keep a secret. "This truth serum really is a pain." He said.  
"I agree completely!" yelled Haruhi. "If it wasn't for that damn truth serum I wouldn't be trying to stay away from you because" Once again she covered her mouth to stop the words.  
"Kami-Sama! I wish I knew what it is you're trying so hard to keep a secret!" Tamaki was so absorbed in trying to figure out Haruhi's secret he hadn't even noticed that she was cussing. But everyone else in the club had noticed, none of them had even imagined that Haruhi even had those kinds of words in her vocabulary! Due to Tamaki and Haruhi's un-refined behavior Kyoya had canceled club activities for today. He didn't need the girls seeing Haruhi cussing and Tamaki running after her like a gay lover.  
"I find it amazing how they are telling the truth like this, Nekozawa said it wouldn't work." Thought Kyoya "simply astounding; because they are paranoid about it they are telling the truth. It's all in their heads." He chuckled as he came to this realization. The twins and Hunny and Mori had decided to stay out of it and just see what happened. Hikaru had managed to fill up his thoughts with the false assumption that Haruhi was just being nice and was stopping herself from telling Tamaki that she hated him and was in love with Hikaru. Suddenly they all heard Tamaki's next sentence he threw at Haruhi.

Finally Tamaki stopped chasing Haruhi; he simply stood there as his feeling couldn't be held back any longer. "Please…Haruhi, stop running away from me…I don't want you to run away from me anymore…because…Haruhi…I LOVE YOU!" There he had said it. Tamaki felt like he would die right there simply from telling Haruhi, but he wasn't expecting the reaction he got from her. After that he felt like someone had stabbed him through the heart.  
Haruhi was getting tired from running away when suddenly she realized that Tamaki had stopped chasing her. She turned to look at him; he stood there, out of breath from running. He looked at her and said he loved her. Had she really heard him correctly? Out of all the girls at Ouran, he loved her? Haruhi Fujioka? She was stunned, she felt her face going hot as tears started running down her face. "Tamaki…I…" she once again covered her mouth; this must have been a trick, was it April 1st? "I…have to go." That was all she could think of before she ran out the door. On her way out all she saw was Tamaki falling to his knees, he looked like she had just stabbed him through the heart. She ran as fast and as far as she could, but where she ended up was the very last place she expected.

Haruhi looked around and realized she was in the far garden under a table, the table Tamaki and she had hidden under so many times before. She didn't understand, "I'm out of his league…there is absolutely no way he could love me…is he trying to kill me?" As she sat there crying she thought of all the fun times they had shared together. She didn't' know how long she had been sitting there, but suddenly she felt someone sit down next to her and pull her into a hug. Haruhi looked up and to her surprise it was Hikaru!  
He looked at her with sad eyes, "Why did you run away back there?" he asked "Cuz Tono really meant what he said…I wouldn't like anything better than to tell you it was all a lie, because I really like you too..But…I can tell Haruhi, you love Tono…and that's okay. I want you to be happy, so does everyone else in the Host Club, Nekozawa too…that must be why he gave you two the truth serum…we all know you two should be together. It's too bad both of you were too hard headed to not realize it sooner." Hikaru chuckled as he looked down at Haruhi.  
"Hikaru-kun…how did you know? Another tear slipped down her cheek, Hikaru lifted his hand to her face and wiped it away.  
"Haruhi, when you truly care for someone you notice everything about them, even the little things. I could see how you acted around Tono, for me it was easy to tell." He smiled at her as he spoke "You really should go back and tell Tono how you feel, when I left he was sitting in the corner trying his very best to hold himself together."  
Haruhi looked doubtful, "Hikaru-Kun, there is no way he could mean what he said! He has all of the beautiful rich girls at Ouran wrapped around his finger. He could have the most beautiful girl in Japan if he wanted! There is no way he would pick me!"  
Hikaru sighed, she really didn't get it did she? "Oh Haruhi…you are the most beautiful girl in Japan to Tono. To me as well, Haruhi, when you came through that door at the beginning of the year you changed all of us. You managed to come in and get close to Kouhru and me, you learned enough about us to be able to tell us apart just like that. You helped Tono in ways you couldn't even imagine. Haruhi, you're smart, beautiful, and you've become a part of all of our families. No other girl in this school can say that. Do you understand?" he looked at her somehow trying to convince her with his eyes that he was serious, trying to make her understand what he was trying to say.  
Haruhi nestled up to his chest. "I understand Hikaru-Kun, thank-you so much." That was the last thing she said before she fell asleep in his arms. He sighed as he held her close. "Good," he thought, "you need to understand just how important you are to us, to me…to Tamaki…"

Back at the Host Club, Kouhru was getting worried. "Hikaru has been gone for an hour or more," he thought, "and Haruhi has been gone for at least three!" He turned as he heard the door open, in walked Hikaru cradling Haruhi in his arms. Kouhru ran to his twin's side, "Hikaru! Are you okay? What took so long? What's wrong with Haruhi?" Tamaki's head jerked up at the last question, he felt his heart drop as he saw Haruhi hanging limply in Hikaru's arms. "Calm down Kouhru," Hikaru said, "She's just asleep; she is exhausted from all the running she's done today."  
Tamaki ran to Hikaru's side, "Are you sure she's alright!?" he asked franticly.  
"I promise she's alright Tono, why don't you find me somewhere to lay her down?" Hikaru couldn't help but chuckle as he looked in Tamaki's eyes. Pure fear, stone cold terror at the possibility that something might have happened to Haruhi. He had to work hard to keep himself from full out laughing as he watched Tamaki running around the room trying to find somewhere for Haruhi to lay. Finally he decided on one of the couches and Hikaru laid her down. In an instant Tamaki was at her side, still not convinced that she was completely unharmed. Hikaru stepped back and stood with Kouhru. "He really does love her doesn't he, Hikaru?" Kouhru asked his twin.  
"Yes…he really does." Hikaru simply replied.

As he sat at her side, Tamaki couldn't help but notice just how beautiful Haruhi was. I mean he had always thought she was beautiful but…wow. He jumped as she started to stir, "Tamaki" She mumbled, for a moment he thought she had woken up but he quickly realized that she was simply talking in her sleep. But was she really dreaming about him?  
"I wonder if it's a good dream." he thought.  
"Tamaki," she mumbled again, "I…love you."  
He couldn't believe what he had just heard! Tamaki looked at her in amazement as he whispered, "do you really?" He very gently placed his hand on her face, as he did she pressed her face into it and smiled. Then to his surprise she opened her eyes and looked up at him, "Yes Tamaki," she whispered, "I really do."  
A tear rolled down his cheek as he leaned over and gently placed a kiss on her lips. "I thought I'd never get to hear you say that" Tamaki said as he smiled at her.

Nekozawa peeked through the door and caught a glimpse of Tamaki and Haruhi's kiss.  
"Well, well Belzaneph, it looks like our work here is done."


End file.
